the basket ball star and the nerd
by zimmembrane13
Summary: Bonnibel goes to the pep rally only to see the star of the girl's basketball team.


I don't own I just ship! WARNING BUBBLINE!

The roaring of the auditorium reminds me of why I hate pep rallies. The constant cheering and hollering makes it impossible to even think no less try to finish up this project. I eventually give up trying to focus on it and push it to the side. It's almost time for her to come out anyway. Pushing back my pink curls I stand up with the rest of the crowd. They're cheering would normally irritate me but in this case it's only making me more excited. I can see the boy basketball team running around the gym making room for the girls' team. I watch as the undefeated champs come running through the gymnasium doors. I watch looking for her number. I see one of our mutual friends Fiona. Her long blonde locks swirling behind her as she excitedly runs with the rest of her teammates. If it wasn't for Fiona I wouldn't even have the courage to be here. Her and her brother insisted that I come Finn was oblivious to the fact why I wanted to go (he just thought I wanted to leave the chemistry lab) but Fiona was a bit more understanding. She may be a little slow on the intake but she eventually got why I was always eyeing her as we both walked by. I start counting down the numbers 10, 11, 12, 14? I look around but I don't see number 13. Disappointed I sit back on the bleacher. As I began to gather my things I hear blow horns go off. Looking up I see the reason for the annoying noise. Running in was the girls' basketball captain, number 13, Marceline Abadire. I watch awe struck as she ran smirking all the way to her fellow team mates. To her arrival Fiona greeted her and exchanged words. I'm regretting not able to read lips. Whatever Fiona is saying it has put a huge smile on Marceline's face. I felt the normal ping of jealousy I fell when I watch them. I wish I could speak to her like that, unfortually I don't have the gumballs for that. I see Fiona flaying her arms and then pointing up at the bleachers. They both look in my direction and I can feel my blood run cold. Marceline's dark brown eyes are looking directly at me. Her gaze meeting mine and causing me to stiffen. She gives me a lopsided grin and waved frantically. Nervously I gave a small wave back. The booming of the band goes off signifying the end of the pep rally. Groups of excited teens run out into the halls and to the parking lots. Hanging around I wait for the stranglers to clear the halls so I can make it out without running into unnecessary complications. Slowly I climb down from the bleachers, book bag loosely hanging off of my shoulders I head to the halls. As I made it into the wide open area I hear the squeak of sneakers running from behind. I rush to the side of the hall head down. It's has become my normal routine to avoid most conversations. The group of runners bounced eagerly around me. Their tank top jerseys flew around as well as their shorts. I see Fiona in the group of girls. She shouts something like 'sorry I call you later.' Grinning I nod and wave farewell as she and the rest of the girls run out of the school doors. I was a little confused though of why Marceline wasn't in the group. It looked like the whole team (probably having to run laps around the school.) I shrugged it and continued on my way. I hear more squeaking of sneakers. I was about to turn around when something bump my book bag off of my shoulder. My pink pack was no match for the force of the blow. I watched helplessly as my books flew all around the floor.

"Dude I'm so sorry."

I made eye contact with the book bag attacker to see Marceline standing a few inches in front of me.

"It's okay; I should watch were I'm going."

Bending down I pick up some papers when I see Marceline doing the same.

"Don't say that Bonnie! I'm the jerk that broke your backpack."

"It's not your fault Marceline; I should have known you were coming. I mean you weren't with the rest of the basketball team."

I heard her stop. Curious I glanced to see her standing above me. Her ebony hair falling out of her loose pony tail.

"You noticed that."

Blushing I snatch my things from her and scurry to the other side. I wanted to get my shit and get the hell out of here. The longer I stay near her the more of an ass I make of myself.

"Bonnie I still feel bad about your book bag. Let me give you a ride home."

No I can't. If I do I'm sure my nerdy side will show and she'll think of me as a spaz. But I really want to.

"Don't you have basketball practice?"

"I do but this is more important."

She grins the biggest smile I've ever seen her smile. My face must be turning a deep crimson color because I can't help but blush. Nodding I pick up the remaining of my books and walk side by side with the basketball star.


End file.
